Mold
is the eldest sibling of the Guar Trio, being older than that of Juda and Gina. He is also one of the leaders of Guar Army. *Subtitle: *Spectre subtitle: History Andro Melos One of the three siblings, they first appeared under the combination Guar until they reveal themselves. He was killed sometime later. Ultraman X Mold reappeared in Ultraman X as . After Juda's death, Mold and Gina would later followed his path of being revived as ghosts and rebuilt the Guar Army. Mold was first seen fighting Ultraman Victory in Shizukugaoka because he was mad at Victory for killing Juda, his brother. After confirming that her sister, Gina was ready, Mold grabbed Victory and left Victory's dimension, accidentally taking Arisa Sugita as well. Mold then soon joined Gina, with Alien Shaplay and Alien Magma in allegiance to her, in the Ultra Flare timeline and then decided to avenge Juda then after Gina revealed the existence of an Ultraman in this universe, Mold revealed that he had captured Victory's host, Shou. Later on, Mold arrived in a valley and Gina summoned the Dark Thunder Energy from space to empower Mold right before Daichi transformed in Ultraman X to fight Mold as Shou, Arisa, and Asuna fought Gina. When Mold overpowered X with his combat skills, X transformed into his Exceed X form to even the odds but even that form wasn't enough to counter the enormous energy Mold had in his possession and to make matters worse, Alien Magma changed his size to join in the fight and the two of them brought X down with slashes from their weapons. Fortunately help came in the form of Shou as after he got his Victory Lancer and fired an EX Red King bullet at the two so that X can retreat. Soon Mold planned to gather the Guar Army from across the universe to come to Earth and bathe in the Dark Thunder Energy but before any of them can arrive, the Xio fired at Mold and Alien Magma before Daichi and Shou UltraLived in X and Victory to fight them again. After Victory fired at Magma with his King Joe Launcher and X landed an X Cross Chop on Mold, X transformed into Exceed X again and this time, Victory joined him as he transformed into Ultraman Victory Knight who dealt with Mold and Magma respectfully. After Victory finished off Magma, X weakened Mold with his Exceed Slash. Suddenly, Ultraman Ginga, who already defeated the Guar Army, appeared from the dimensional portal and launched his Ginga Fireballs at Mold and prepared to finish off Mold alongside Victory and X. Soon, Mold would absorb the souls of his siblings, Juda and Gina, and recreate Guar as Guar Spectre, at the cost of his own body being used as the villain's own vessel. Data : Mold possesses an axe that he uses as a weapon. *King Joegue: Mold's Monster Battleship, built under King Joe's likeness. - Spectre= : Mold Spectre's combat tomahawk, he can use it in a manner of a boomerang. This can also be used as a shield to protect himself from an average Ultra Beam-like attack. *Space Distortion: Like Juda, Mold can also create his own space distortion but instead, act as a dimensional transportation. **Self Revival: It is possible that Mold is also capable of reviving himself in tens of thousand years like Juda as evidenced that they are siblings. *Mouth Guard: Mold can encase a target with a mouth guard for restrain. This mouth guard is durable and it prevents speeches. *Telepathy: Mold can communicate with his sister through mental link despite their distances is at the edge of the universe. *Soul Absorption: Mold can absorb the soul of his siblings to recreate Guar as Guar Spectre. image MOLD BATTLE AXE.jpeg|Bat Axe image Mold Space Distortion.jpeg|Space Distortion - Cyber= Cyber Mold Spectre Stats *Height: 58 m *Weight: 33,000 t *Origin: Xio Headquarters *Cyber Power: 20/25 Powers and Abilities * : Mold Spectre's tomahawk. }} }} Trivia *Mold's armor was replicated from Juda, thus in his Spectre form, his suit was modified from Juda Spectre's suit. Gallery Juda_0.jpg Guar siblings.png MOLD-MAGMA.jpg X_vs_Moru_Spector.jpg MOLD-ULTRA.jpg Category:Cyborgs Category:Villains Category:Andro Melos Kaiju Category:Andro Melos characters Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Antagonists Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Guar Army members Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Guar siblings